


Secretos

by FairyNova



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian rebelde, M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNova/pseuds/FairyNova
Summary: Damian adora ir en contra de su padre.
Kudos: 6





	Secretos

Damian miro hacia su estómago, no directamente, sino en el reflejo del espejo. Su plano vientre era de admirar y estaba seguro que una perforación no andaría mal. A sus catorce años era uno de los galanes adolescentes más interesantes en ciudad Gotica, uno de los mejores.  
Volvió a verse y se imaginó el pircing atravesando su piel, bailando con alguna pedrería. Quizá en la piscina luciría muy bien. Si, en definitiva se lo haría la siguiente semana.  
En definitiva un arete volvería loco a su padre. ¿Perforaría su cuerpo por chingar a su viejo? Si, él quería un arete. Algo que aumentara su exotismo. Ya ayudaba bastante ser el bastardo árabe del padre perfecto de Gotica pero siempre se podía mejorar.

.  
.  
.

-Llamaron del estudio Mantra, Enano – Dijo Jason metiéndose en el cuarto, admirando la buena retaguardia que se gastaba su hermanito – Aun recuerdo que cuando llegaste, eras un trasero huesudo.

-Cállate, Tood – Le enseño el dedo medio - ¿Contestaste tú o Pennyworth? 

-Tienes suerte – Damian asintió – Eres muy pequeño para que Mantra acepte hacerte nada. Querrán la autorización de tu tutor.

-Sí, bueno… convencí a mi maestro de historia para que me acompañara y fingiera ser mi padre – Damian era listo. Se las sabia de todas a todas.

-Dirás que lo amenazaste no que lo convenciste. Pobre. La que debió de haber visto para aceptar, eres un Demonio.

-Se acostó conmigo, Tood. Si quiero puedo arruinarle la vida.- Jason intento recordar si entre los profesores de Damian existía alguno que no fuera una vieja pasa mal pasada – No quiero que se casé conmigo pero claro que sí que me gustaría que me complaciera un rato más, me lo merezco.

Jason volvió a ver sin pudor a su hermano. No le daba ascos saber que su hermano se la podía parar a quien quisiera. Damian era una belleza. Un Doncel que no titubeaba.  
Al ser hijo de Bruce Wayne, uno de los diseñadores de moda más prominentes del continente, empresario modelo, padre de familia ejemplar, filántropo y mujeriego, era normal que Damian sintiera presión por no encajar en la vida de recatada frivolidad que Bruce ofrecía.  
Damian era el hijo bastardo que Bruce tuvo con un Doncel venido a menos. Jason no conocía las circunstancias en las que su padre acepto hacerse cargo de Damian pero sí que sabía de primera mano que el enano no era el sueño dorado de Bruce.  
La cosita era una fiera disfrazado de pajarillo.  
Damian al no ser aceptado por su padre, buscaba desafiarle en todo cuanto podía, claro que a puertas cerradas: la buena reputación de la familia era incuestionable.  
Ni Damian se metería con ella.

-Demonio – Pidió Jason cuando le vio usar ropa que su padre no le compro – Espero que seas más discreto. Bruce no va a tomarse bien que estés saliendo con un viejo.

-Me mandara entonces a un internado, a una militarizada o un convento… - Eso no le preocupaba – Entre más rápido salga de aquí mejor. 

-Salir por tu propia cuenta.

Damian prefirió ignorarle. Jason seguía amando demasiado a su propio padre para rebelarse en el mejor de los casos. Damian juraba que Jason tenía que ir al loquero. Hasta Dick pensaba en Edipo, todos menos el mismo Jason.


End file.
